


Escape the Night – OET: Delta – Useful or Useless? Part Two

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [11]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Broken Bones, Choices, Crying, F/M, Nurse - Freeform, Parasites, Rescue Mission, Teleportation, Threats, castle - Freeform, fairy dust, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta has been abducted by Junko and Mukuro! She's faced with the choice of either agreeing to Junko's project or seeing her OCs pay the ultimate price. Which will Delta choose? Will anyone even rescue her, or will she remain a prisoner?
Relationships: Dawn Hatcher/Benny Smith (OCs)
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE: MIXED FEELINGS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, time for part two and more of Delta's background. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: MIXED FEELINGS**

*****

I have always strived to be the best person I can be: as a big sister to three younger sisters, a good aunt to my nephews, and proving that I can work hard at my jobs. Of course, there are times when it seems like no matter how hard I try, it seems like I can’t do anything right, and things either just fall apart or blow up in my face.

I like to think that I do my best to help with raising my sisters, looking after my nephews when asked, and being able to work two jobs…although it’s more of just one job these days. The others don’t know it, but I’m down a job because of the COVID-19 pandemic, and even if they did know, they would probably just brush it off like they have with me of late.

Of course, right now, I’ve been kidnapped by some pink-haired pig-tail psycho and a Gothic Soldier Girl who has just been responsible for killing off two of my follow writers: Parris, who I saw upon waking up after being whammy by Calliope, and then Jaiden, who’d just barely been restored to being normal and no longer a zombie camper.

I don’t know who they are or why they grabbed me, but I’m scared, and while I’m hoping that I can either get away, despite having a broken ankle, or get rescued by the group…I can’t help but feel like they aren’t going to try very hard to rescue me.

I know that it’s probably dumb for me to feel like this, but given that ever since the temple incident and the deaths of Nora, Sunny, and Tim a second time, the majority of the group did a complete 180, and began excluding me from stuff, even though I’d proven that I had useful skills.

I know that I sound like a broken record, but it’s the truth. Nearly everyone in the group went to great lengths to exclude me from stuff by either ignoring me, telling me to go be on kitchen duty, or just telling me to go away, and it hurt to the point that I was all ready to go back to the temple to touch one of the relics.

It wasn’t suicide, but it meant that I would be attached to a deity, and the only reason why I didn’t go through with it – it was because Chiaki Nanami stopped me before I could even reach the bridge in order to get to the island that held the temple. She’d insisted that Mystic needed me by her side, and I believed her…for a while.

I miss Nanami-san _a lot_ , and I wish that she’d left Halloween Town with us, I really do. I haven’t seen her since that day, and I don’t even know if she’s still alive or not. Like I said, I did believe her for a while, but that all changed because of what ended up happening when we were at the North Pole, and were in Santa’s workshop.

That time there revealed that not everything was truly wonderful, for the elves were ableist and had it in for those of us who had autism, which included me, Mystic, Orpheus, and even Bailey, our resident smol bear. I’d overheard some of the elves whispering among themselves, saying cruel things, and when I tried to let Mystic know about this after the group found her crying in the dorm rooms, I was told to go away and not bother her…again.

Yeah, the exclusion from the island was starting up again, and it was even worse because not only did I not have Nanami-san, I was losing my Christmas spirit as well. I tried _repeatedly_ throughout our time at the North Pole to get the group to realize just how wrong they were to exclude me and ignore me, but it wasn’t working.

I _had_ been somewhat hopeful when it came time for secret Santa, especially when I worked hard to make a great gift for Joey, and yet, when it came time for the party, Mystic wasn’t the only one who didn’t get a Secret Santa present, I didn’t get one either and it hurt. Especially when, after the elves revealed what idjits they were, we went back to the dorm rooms to find Mystic, and when I found her under the bed, I ended up getting shoved aside by Andrea R., who didn’t even apologize for what she did.

That was the moment that pretty much broke me, my Christmas spirit was pretty much gone, and I was all for asking Mystic for a teastone so that I could go home. Although there was a small bright moment when I found that someone, I still don’t know who, had left a Secret Santa present under the pillow on my bed, and so I felt a bit of my Christmas spirit return.

Things did go downhill again when Envy broke Mystic’s trust by using one of her teastones to create a tracker to find the Tokens of Everlock, Cecelia kidnapped Mystic, Sierra, Andrea B., and Teala, and when that happened to those particular YouTubers, I realized that they were ones who were considered useless in their respective seasons of ETN.

I did voice this, but no one listened to me, and by this point, I was resigned to the fact that I would always be the stock character, the cannon fobber of the group. This became apparent when, after Ivy showed up and, with Envy, rescued Mystic and Sierra, and it came time for another final death challenge in order to get a piece of a token.

I got voted into the challenge with others, but then I was told to go away by the elves just because of my age, and it hurt. Yeah, I’m 37 years old, but I wasn’t _that_ old…at least I don’t consider myself to be that old. Of course it hurt when Alex didn’t come back from the final death challenge, and then we ended up at a summer camp that was clearly from hell.

At the summer camp, we found that the counselor was mind-controlling the campers, some that turned out to be ETN writers, and when it came time to vote sixteen people into a final death challenge to get the other half of the token, I was once again voted into the challenge. I don’t know who voted for me both times, but it just proves that I’m considered to be useless, and even when I made it through the challenge, having to go through it a second time, no one really seemed to care.

The only time, so far, that I was able to get them to pay attention to me was when I saw Gabbie fall down into a tree, of course it didn’t help that I’d sprained my left ankle, but that was beside the point, and I hadn’t counted on Cecelia, who’d apparently turned over a new leaf by returning Teala and Andrea B. and claimed to know how to bring back our fallen friends, suddenly being all clinging and cuddly to an extreme.

Of course, none of that really matters since things went downhill by we got back to the tree, got joined by others, including Lydia and BJ, or Beetlejuice, my ankle going from being sprained to broken when I fought off Cecelia and ended up taking a tumble down the side of the hill that the tree was on, and hearing more friends disappearing into the tree.

Of course Alex, Rene, and Jaiden all somehow resurfaced with the Aviator being alive and both Rene and Jaiden no longer being zombie campers, and there was also the fact that there was, apparently, a well that can be used to bring back our fallen friends that Cecelia knew about.

And of course, even with my busted ankle, I’m still wanting to be useful, and so I tried to crawl up the hill when there were more alarms of friends being taken by the tree. I know that I made some progress up the hill, despite the protests of Joey, Alex, Calliope, and Alison – and then Calliope must’ve done something to knock me, and when I came to, I was closer the top of the hill – and Parris was dead, with a bullet hole in their forehead.

Jaiden was also killed, and I got taken…will anyone come to save me? I have no idea, and I’m not feeling too hopeful that anyone _will_ come to save me from wherever I’m being taken.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: WHY TAKE ME?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta has been taken by Junko and Mukuro! Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: WHY TAKE ME?**

*****

My world was a blur of green and sound – at least for a few seconds, which felt longer – and then the next thing I knew, I was landing on a hard and cold stone floor, winding me long enough for the portal to close, and I felt my heart drop.

_‘_ _Great,’_ I thought, getting another puff on my inhaler before pocketing it.  _‘The_ one time _I prove myself useful, and I get snatched up by Miss Pinky Pigtails and Goth Soldier. That sounds pretty on brand.’_

“Alright, now this is what I call a successful Code Delta,” Pinky Pigtails cheered from behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_‘_ _That’s not even a real thing,’_ I thought – and that was when she walked over and kicked me in my broken ankle. I grimaced, trying not to cry out in pain.  _‘Stop that!’_

“Come on, lazy bones,” Pinky Pigtails snapped. “Get up and get going!”

_‘_ _More like broken bones,’_ I thought, but I didn’t say that out loud, instead I  _did_ try to get up, but the pain was  _too much_ , and I collapsed back onto the floor instead, letting out a tiny whimper.

Pinky Pigtails scoffed. “Wow. And here I though you’d be useful.”

I scowled through the pain, something inside my snapping at her words. “For your information, pig-tails, my ankle’s practically  _shattered!_ ”

A small silence fell over the room as Pinky Pigtails considered what I just said. “Really?” she asked, and she was now looking intrigued. “Are you sure? You could be lying. Lemme check.” And she walked back over to me, giving my busted ankle a few kicks, and I did my level best not to cry out in pain.

“Oh damn,” Pinky Pigtails remarked when she was done, noting my pained and angry expression. “Yeah, that’s definitely busted.”

_‘_ _You don’t say?!’_ I thought angrily, and I was also trembling at the same time.

“Aww! Look at her tremble!” Pinky Pigtails laughed condescendingly. “Maybe we should’ve just shot her in the head and put her out of her misery.”

Hearing this made my blood run cold, and I instinctively cringed.  _‘This is more preferable than that, I guess.’_

“Still, she’ll prove useful if she cooperates,” Pinky Pigtails added.

When I heard this, I pursed my lips, for it was a tempting offer, and I was far past done feeling useless and invisible.  _‘But what good will come from working with this…pig-tailed psychopath?’_ I wondered.

“M-my beloved!” a trembling female voice called out from the nearby hallway. “Your’e back!” And the owner, a girl with unevenly-cut blackish hair and wearing a nurse’s outfit, came running into the room and went to hug the pink-haired pig-tailed girl.

“Ew! Get off of me, pig!” Pinky Pigtails shrieked, making the nurse back off.

“Junko,” said the goth soldier, who had been called Mukuro as I recalled, “I think Mikan could prove useful in Delta’s predicament.”

_‘_ _Ok, so the pink-haired girl is Junko,’_ I thought, memorizing the name for future reference,  _‘and the girl dressed as a nurse is named Mikan. Good to know.’_

Junko looked confused…at first. “What do you mean?” And then she remembered. “Oh right. the…ankle thing.”

“Ankle?” Mikan asked.

“It’s nothing,” Junko scoffed, ignoring at the look I was shooting at her. “The brat just got her ankle busted. If you wanna take a look, go ahead.”

Mikan knelt down and gently took a look at my ankle, being as careful as she could about picking it up, but even as she did her thorough inspection, it was causing me pain, and yet I could tell that she was doing the best that she could.

“I-it seems that she suffered both a fibular fracture and a tibial fracture,” Mikan stammered, “but I would need to do an x-ray on the ankle just to be certain.” She turned and looked at me. “Do you know when this happened?”

I sighed, still feeling sheepish at my utter stubbornness with Cecelia earlier. “I…I fell down a hill.”

Mikan made a confused sound. “That usually wouldn’t warrant fractures, especially ones like these. Was it sprained beforehand?”

I nodded. “I was running in the woods and I twisted it when I tripped on a rock.”

“Oh dear…” said Mikan with a sympathetic shake of her head.

Junko scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she muttered. “We should probably take her to the boss. He may have his eyes on Mystic, but I’ve got my own agenda.”

_‘_ _Boss?’_ I thought and then felt a chill of fear go down my spine.  _‘Crap! She works for the Cursed God! I don’t want to meet Cthulhu Squidward!’_

“Hey, Junko?” Mukuro asked, pulling me from my thoughts. “Why _did_ you pick Delta?”

_‘_ _Yeah, why pick me?’_ I thought.  _‘As far as I’m concern, I’m not even that important, the group has made that fairly clear more then once.’_

Junko, however, thought this over. “Hmm…well, she showed some pretty decent intelligence,” she explained, eying me in a manner that left me feeling  _really_ uneasy, “which means pretty decent potential. But it was mostly because I knew no one would miss her and even if they did, by the time it happened, they’d be  _way_ too late.”

I flinched, unsure of whether that was an insult, a compliment, or both, but that hurt me much more then the fractured ankle. And yet, what did she mean when she said by the time that something would happen.  _What_ was going to happen?

“Anyway, we should probably get her to the boss,” said Junko, pulling me from my thoughts yet again. “I think we should let him know he’s got one less problem to worry about. And who knows / maybe by the time we’re finished, she’ll be an asset instead.” She then pulled me up so fast that I almost face-planted and I struggled not to stand on my left foot. “Let’s get going.”

“Um…w-wait,” Mikan said, trembling and stammering. “I-it wouldn’t be good for her to put weight on the foot. I think we need two people supporting her.”

Junko groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine. You and Mukuro take a side each. Now hurry up, slowpokes. I don't have all of eternity, you know."

"What about Rene?" Mukuro asked, pointing to someone, and when I turned my head, my jaw dropped when I saw Rene was lying on the floor.

_‘Rene? I didn’t even see her there before,’_ I thought, both alarmed and relieved to see that she was still alive. _‘She’s alive, but why did they kidnap her along with me?’_

Junko looked over at the unconscious girl and shrugged. "Her? No worries,” she said with a smug look. “I injected her with a despair controlling virus. When she wakes up, she'll be putty in my hands. Now let's get going."

Junko let go of me, and then I felt myself being supported by Mukuro and Mikan as they took me away, leaving Rene on the floor. I sighed, half in relief and half in reluctance. I didn't want to be in this position, but at this point, what other choice did I have?

_‘_ _And what did Junko mean by a despair controlling virus?’_ I wondered.  _‘What is she and the Cursed God up to? And why me?’_

I wasn’t sure I was going to like the answers when I got them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta's a prisoner, Rene's in a coma because of a despair-inducing virus. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: MY OCs!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta is being taken to see CG, and Junko has a plan for the writer. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: MY OCs!!!**

*****

Junko lead the way through the hallway of the castle, and I was pretty sure that it was a castle based on the structure and design. Even though I was in no condition to escape, I was still planning on getting out of that place the first chance that I saw an opening.

For now, I was being supported by Mukuro and Mikan, and I was doing my level best to memorize the route that we were taking through the many hallways.  _‘I will say this for the Cursed God,’_ I thought, taking in the interior design,  _‘he knows his stuff about how to decorate a castle. But that’s_ all  _he has going for him.’_

I refocused on the route, determined to be able to find my way back to Rene, and maybe a way out of the castle.

*****

We followed Junko around a corner and from an open pair of doors, I could hear voices that were getting clearer as we got closer, and I subtly tried to get myself freed of the grips of Mukuro, who now had demented spirals in her eyes, and Mikan, who had the same demented spirals in her own eyes, but they both had a firm grip on my arms, so I wasn’t making too much progress.

_`“_ _You're right,”`_ said a male voice that I suspected belonged to the Cursed God. ` _“I have to focus on building my kingdom. I can only do that if I have the servants to help me. The rest of you shall oversee their work. Luke!"_

I saw the familiar clown run past and through the doors to what I was now suspecting to be the throne room.

_`"How many writers are there?"`_

I figured that Luke must have had a list or something, for I was sure that I could hear the rustling of paper as we reached the open doorway and could see inside the throne room, where I could see Luke looking at a scroll, a woman that I _knew_ was the Sorceress, Wilmer was obvious due to that large arm, another woman that I didn’t recognize in the slightest, and seated on a gold throne was the Cursed God, who looked like a Davy Jones reject from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"I've actually lost count since they've added more than they've lost," Luke admitted sheepishly, rolling up the scroll.

The Cursed God considered this and made a decision. "Send parasites to the ones no one will notice missing, like Delta.”

I was cringing on the inside at the thought of getting another parasite inside my head, but that fear became moot when Junko strolled into the throne room with us following her.

“Oh, there's no need for that, Cursey,” she said smugly, drawing the attention of the Cursed God and his minions to us. “We've already picked one for the project.”

“Best part about it is she's completely ruined her ankle," said Mikan, whose smile was becoming as demented as her eyes. "So I don't think she'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"That's gud te hearr,” said the unknown woman, in what I recognized to be a Scottish accent, and I suspected that she was probably the Scottish hotel woman I’d been told about.

Hearing this, I stopped my struggling and stammered a bit, but I didn’t say anything since Junko had swatted the back of my head earlier with an order for me not to talk unless she told me to, and boy did I want to protest  _so_ badly right now.

“Aww, Mikan," Junko said with fake sadness. "You know you could totally fix her ankle up, right?"

Mikan nodded. "But if she stays injured, she'll rely on me. Sick and injured people need a nurse."

"W-wait a second!” I finally exclaimed. “P-project? What project?" _‘Seriously, what is this project?’_

"Hey!" Junko snapped, flicking me in the temple, making me wince. "I told you, you're not allowed to speak unless I tell you to."

"Screw you!" I snapped back at her angrily, and I resumed struggling. "I'm older than you.” And I was a bit pleased to see that the Cursed God was clearly taken aback by my show of courage. _‘I can be pretty timid in under normal circumstances,’_ I thought, _‘but these_ aren’t _normal circumstances.’_

“That do'ent mean ye can teel herr off, ye wench!" the Scottish woman snapped.

I shot the Scottish woman a look. "I'm not going through with this project, whatever it is!"

"Oh? But you'll finally be useful for once," Junko said, pouting.

This caused me to pause and I looked at her, surprised. “Wh-what?”

“I mean, you're always complaining about how useless you feel,” Junko continued. “It's honestly getting dull at this point. So going through this will assure that you're more than just useful: you'll be prodigal.”

_‘_ _To be more then just useful,’_ I thought, my resolving was weakening by the desire to prove myself,  _‘yeah, be a prodigal. Wait…what am I thinking?!’_ “ I don't care. I won't do it," I gasped. "You can't make me. I'm getting out of here!"

"And how are you going to get away?” Junko asked tauntingly. “My sister and that nurse b*-"

"Language!" I snapped automatically.

"-have you pinned tight to their grasp,” Junko continued, like I hadn’t interrupted her. “Also your ankle is totally shattered, so how are you gonna be able to get out of this room, let alone the castle?"

"I'll find some way out!” I vowed. “And when I do, I'll tell the Society all about what's going on!”

Junko pouted again. “ Aww, that's too bad,” she said, sounding disappointed. “Then I guess we'll just have to hunt you down again and make your little friends watch you die."

I actually paled a bit when she said that, feeling a small amount of fear. "You're gonna kill me?!"

Junko nodded smugly. "Only to force those two to fall into despair."

Now I was both scared and confused, my eyes widening behind my glasses. "T-two?" _‘Which two? Did she mean two of my sisters? My parents? My nephews?_ Who _?!’_

Junko smirked, clearly enjoying seeing me scared. "Did you _really_ think I didn't know about their existence?” she asked tauntingly. “I read your whole file, which only directed me to _their_ files. And with our technology, we can extinguish that 'Light' of hers."

The second she mentioned ‘Light’ and ‘hers’, I knew _exactly_ who she was talking about, and my fear disappeared. "Ha!" I laughed. "As if! Her Light comes from the Lord. She'll decimate you completely!”

Junko, however, didn’t seem scared about this, and she further confused me by pulling out a remote, which she pushed a button on, causing a TV screen to emerge from the ceiling.

“You-!" the Cursed God gasped, clearly he hadn’t know about there being a TV screen in his throne room.

"I had it installed a few months ago," Junko said aside before turning back to me. "Anyway, if she should've decimated me…" And she flicked another button and the TV turned on. Static rang through the my ears before showing a black and white video of two people, a man and a woman, chained up in separate cells. The woman was glowing profusely and she was _definitely_ in pain. "Then how did I manage to take her captive?”

My heart dropped the second I saw them, and I knew  _immediately_ who they were. “Oh no…no…”

How did Junko get them?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! Junko has taken my OCs! Give them back! Give them back! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: MY NAME IS…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see what Delta will do now that Junko has revealed that Dawn and Benny are being held prisoners. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: MY NAME IS…**

*****

I couldn’t  _believe_ that Junko had managed to grab two of my OCs, and not just  _any_ OCs, but Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith from my ETN fanfics, which was also known as the Light-bearer series these days, thanks to Ines.

All of a sudden on the screen, Dawn cried out in pain as the Light grew even brighter, and Benny banged on the wall.

_`"Dawn!"`_ he called out desperately.

_`"Benny!"`_ she cried. _`_ _"I…I can't hold out! It hurts! They're trying to extract it from me."`_

_`"Just hang in there, Donnie. Hang in there and pray."`_

_`"I-I'm trying, but it's agonizing! I can't think_ _.”`_

I felt tears emerging from my eyes, for seeing two of my OCs like this, was hurting my heart. “ Dawn," I squeaked. "Benny …”

I didn’t know  _how_ Junko managed to get the drop on Dawn and Benny, but seeing them suffering like this, it was almost too much to bear, and it was clearly to me that if this didn’t stop, then Dawn would probably go nuclear and die.

_‘_ _I_ need  _to save them,’_ I thought, fury running through my veins.  _‘I_ need _to get them out of here before Dawn goes nuclear!’_ I glared at the pink-haired pig-tail brat.

“Don't you have any empathy?" I snapped. "Dawn's in pain! Get her out of there!"

Junko cackled. "Are you _seriously_ trying to empathize with me? How pathetic."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded angrily.

"Because I'm bored, duh!” Junko replied in a manner that stated that I was being dense. “Despair is fun and unpredictable. Your precious hope for these two to survive rests with me, doll, so I suggest giving in before I do something drastic to those two."

The screams of pain from Dawn were getting louder and louder, I felt my muscles tense up and then, I let my head drop as I scrunched my eyes shut. "Please!" I screamed. "Please let them go!" And I burst into tears.

When Junko didn’t respond right away, I had a nasty feeling that she was doing this to drag things out, and to torture me.

“ _Wellllllllllll_ ," Junko said slowly, drawing out the word. "I _might_ consider it, but only if you agree to be the subject for this project."

_‘_ _I don’t know what this project is,’_ I thought, feeling a different emotion rising inside me,  _‘and I don’t know what it’ll_ do _to me. But I can’t let this go on. I_ can’t  _lose Dawn and Benny, and I_ can’t  _let the Light go out!’_

"Pardon me," the Sorceress interrupted over the screams and cries of both Dawn and Benny. "I don't suppose you've introduced me to her. If she's going to be part of this 'project' you keep mentioning, I'm going to want a name."

I stopped crying and did some heavy breathing, feeling the eyes of the bad guys on me, and I was also gathering my courage. _‘The Sorceress wants to know my name,’_ I thought, mentally preparing myself. _‘I’ll_ tell _her my name. Mystic, wherever you are, I’m sorry, but I_ can’t _lose Dawn and Benny, I just can’t lose my OCs.’_

"My name…" I began,looking up at the Sorceress, imagining how Peter Capaldi did it in his brief cameo in _The Day of the Doctor,_ and my eyes were glaring daggers. "…is Delta. Delta Hatcher.”

*****

After the whole confrontation, Junko had Mukuro and Mikan take me out of the throne room and into a different room, where I was to sit down in a wooden chair that was before a table, and the second I sat down, I winced as sharp splinters poked me in both my backside and into my back.

“Could I.....get a different chair please?" I asked and groaned a bit because of the additional pain. "This one has splinters in it."

Hearing this, Junko rolled her eyes. "Beggars can't be choosers, sweetheart."

_‘_ _Of course she would say that,’_ I thought, annoyed and tried a different request. "Then can I at least have a chair for my ankle please? As someone with first aid training, I know that broken ankles should be taken care of as soon as possible. But since I know you're not gonna do anything for it yet, I also know that they should at least be iced down and elevated-"

" _NEEEEEEEERD!_ " Junko yelled, interrupting me.

It caused me to wince. _‘_ _I wonder how much yelling I'm gonna have to hear from her from now on?’_ I wondered, surprised that I haven’t gone deaf yet.

"She's right, though," Mikan said timidly. "Healing is very important, and if she's going to be the subject of this project, then at the very least, her ankle should be elevated and have ice applied to it."

I blinked, still confused by Mikan's attitude towards me. _‘I mean, isn’t she on Junko’s side? Why is she looking out for me? Why is is being so nice to me? You know what? Never mind, I’m not going to complain._ _But still…what the heck_ is ****_this project they keep talking about?’_

Junko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine. Then _you_ get it for her, you pig."

"Don't call her that!" I spoke up. _‘_ _At least_ she's ****_being kind to me!’_

"If she's gonna coddle you, then I can call her whatever the fuck I want, you hear me, Beta?"

"It's Delta!"

"I don't care,” Junko snapped, and it was clear to me that she really didn’t care a single bit. “What kind of a name even _is_ Delta? Were your parents _high_ when they named you? I mean, come on. At least your OCs have normal names, but Delta? That's just pathetic. You're never gonna find Delta on any sort of name keychain. Ha! How do you feel about that? You're even invisible to _keychains._ How sad is that?" And she was laughing.

_‘Of course, Junko doesn’t know this,’_ I thought, _‘but I’ve managed, somehow, to get my self up to speed on who Junko is, and so I know why she acts the way she does at least._ _Why would I even care about keychains?’_

Soon Mikan returned with an ice pack and some pillows. She propped my foot up on it, and snuck one under the seat of the chair I was sitting on.

"Anyway," Junko sat in a chair across from me. "I suppose you can think of this as like a job interview. I mean, you already have the job regardless, unless of course you want Benny and Dawn to die."

_‘_ _No, I like them alive just fine, thank you very much!’_ I thought with a panic expression on my face.

"Otherwise, this is just to get you _kinda_ up to speed on what the hell is gonna happen,” Junko continued. “Now I'm not gonna tell you _everything,_ of course, but I'm guessing you're smart enough to figure the rest out, and if not, then too bad for you."

_‘_ _At least I'm gonna finally know a bit about this project,’_ I thought, although I did have a guess of what it was based on the research I’ve done, but Junko could possibly slip something in that I could be completely unprepared for.

Show time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Delta be told about the project? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: THE PROJECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta is finally going to learn what the project is from Junko. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE PROJECT**

*****

"So Hope's Peak tried this experiment a long-ass time ago, only for that g*n Future Foundation to ruin everything,” Junko explained and scowled a little when she spat out the name of the Future Foundation. “I mean, that project turnout was the one who watched me make the entire f*ing student council slaughter each other like savages."

_‘_ _I_ really ****_don't need to be reminded of that,’_ I thought, having watched every episode of the DR anime.

"Anyway they were using the Reserve Course funds to research talent, and then someone decided on this crazy-ass experiment; they decided to create the Ultimate Hope."

I was now lowkey bracing myself for Nagito Komaeda to show up.

"It was basically the personification of talent and the prodigy of prodigies,” Junko continued. “But this came to mind when Cursey and the rest of us were discussing ways to get Mystic to give herself up _and_ how to get more people on our side. We had to create the Ultimate Weapon of sorts. But the subject had to show some promise."

_‘_ _This is gonna go the way I think it's gonna go, isn't it?’_ I thought, privately glad that the Hope Bagel hadn’t popped up. _‘Of why I got chosen for the project.’_

"Honestly I wanted to pick Mysty for the experiment,” Junko confessed. “I mean, the girl's got magic locked deep inside of her, including one type of magic that could potentially destroy time and space if she didn't give an f* about anyone else."

This was news to me. And it was something that the others in the group might not have known about, which meant, I had a leg up.

"But Cursey's a little b* and whined about how it was gonna 'remove her innocence' and s*,” Junko complained. “Alice was my second choice. Girl's got dream magic for days. But Calvin's _also_ a little b* and said he wanted her. So then I decided to look through my other options. Honestly any of the writers were decent picks, but my eye caught your file after looking through a lot of the others."

Of course I wasn't even the second or third choice. Was this my brand now?

"I _will_ admit; you've got a decent amount of intelligence, which _does_ indicate some sort of potential,” Junko admitted. “But the biggest reason I picked you was that I had something to hold over your head, or rather two _someones._ That, and you're the most invisible of the entire group. I think I actually passed over your file about a dozen times before I was aware that you even existed."

Despite the fact that I knew that Junko didn't care about anyone's feelings, that still hurt me in a deep way.

"So with all of that said, I think you've figured out where this is gonna go."

I didn't want to admit it, but…I did.

"Before we start this project, I think we should let you in on some things you and the others are just _dying_ to know."

"Like what?" I finally asked.

Junko smirked. "Uh, duh! Like the traitor and the 8th token."

_‘_ _I'm gonna be the first to know?!’_ I thought, surprised since these two topics had been ongoing for a while now, and the whole traitor business had been going on long before I got pulled in. _‘Now I have a major advantage, one that I can use to protect the others!’_

"First the traitor." Junko looked into the shadows. "You can come out now."

And they did.

I gasped, my eyes going wide behind my glasses. "I had a feeling it was you!"

The traitor smirked. "Then why didn't you say something? Oh right, because no one would give an f*."

Yeah, that was a big oof.

"And the 8th token,” said the traitor Now as you've probably figured out, it _is_ a someone, not a something. And as you know, all 8 tokens must be destroyed at the exact same time. And the 8th token is…" They showed a picture of them.

My heart _dropped_. "You…you monster!" I exclaimed.

"Chill out, doll," Junko said giving Mikan and Mukuro a gesture. "You've been dying to know, so I just gave you the answers. Not that it'll matter anyway."

_‘_ _Wait, what?’_ I thought, but then all of a sudden, I heard a click and felt something made out of metal get around my neck. “Huh?”

"Oh, that choker's just as a precaution," Junko explained. "If you try to escape, it'll inject you with a mind-control virus to keep you complacent. Anyway, we're done here. Mikan, Mukuro, take her to the holding cell."

"W-wait!" I exclaimed as they helped me up. "What did you mean when you said 'not that it'll matter anyway'?"

Junko gave a mocking pout as she stood up and strutted over to me. "Aww. And here I thought you were smart." She cupped my chin and raised my head to meet her eyes. "I guess I'll just spell it out for you then; by the time we've finished with you, you'll have forgotten it all. In fact you'll have forgotten _everything_ that you ever knew.”

My heart dropped even further as I was taken out of the room by Mukuro and Mikan, and I was numb with shock. Yes, I _finally_ knew who the traitor was and the identity of the person who had the 8thtoken inside them, but it didn’t matter anymore, for just like Hinata, I was going to have my memory _and_ my personality wiped away.

I was screwed!

*****

I was taken to the holding cell, by way of the infirmary, where Mikan made a point of bandaging up my ankle with what she called a self-healing bandage, and I saw Rene lying on one of the beds, still unconscious.

The cell itself wasn’t so much as cell as it was a bedroom with its’ own personal bathroom, and I was placed on the bed with Mukuro going back to the door to wait. Mikan set up pills for me to take, a pair of crutches for me to use to get around the room, and she promised me that she would come back to check on me in a little bit before leaving with the goth soldier.

_‘_ _I wanted to be useful and not invisible,’_ I thought, feeling the tears leak out of my eyes, and I didn’t stop them,  _‘but not at the cost of losing who I am. I brought this on myself, and now I’m screwed.’_ I took some of the pain killers, washing them down with water, and then I curled up on the bed, not easy with my bandaged ankle.

Basically, I cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm *so* screwed! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: CINDY AND THE BABY TIGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> So, I've been making some changes to this chapter, so it's different from how I first wrote it. Onward!

**CHAPTER FIVE:** **CINDY AND THE BABY TIGER**

*****

When I woke up, I didn’t get up from the bed right away, and that was largely because my ankle was throbbing a bit and I didn’t have anywhere to go – until my bladder decided to have a say in the matter, and it wanted to me to get up and find the bathroom.

Sighing, I got up, grabbed the crutches, and, after almost falling down twice, managed to hobble my way to the bathroom. I was relieved to see that there weren’t any security cameras in there, for I had seen them in the main room, and so I was able to do my business without being spied on.  _‘At least I get to have that.’_

*****

When I was done, I hobbled back into the bedroom, making a point to take some of the pain pills with a glass of water, and saw that on a table was a tray with a cover on it. I guessed that it was food, and I did need to eat something since I couldn’t even recall the last time that I’d gotten to eat.

_‘_ _Well, let’s see what I have to eat,’_ I thought, hobbling over to the table, and I sat down, removing the cover to find that it was a turkey sandwich, a packet of potato chips, a fruit cup, and apple juice box with a straw already inserted.  _‘Well, at least I’ll be able to keep up my strength.’_

I set aside the cover and ate the food, taking my time since I wasn’t going to be going anywhere, especially not with that choker around my neck.

*****

Once I was done eating, I hobbled back to the bed, leaned the crutches against the wall, and rolled back onto the bed so that I was staring up at the ceiling. I did mull over what I’d been told, about the project, some kind of magic hidden inside Mystic that even she didn’t know about, the identity of the traitor, and the person who had the 8 th  token inside them.

_‘_ _I know all of this stuff,’_ I thought, sighing.  _‘But there’s no way that I can let the group know since if I try to escape, this stupid choker with take control become of a mind controlling virus that’ll be injected into me. I don’t have a choice, in order to keep Dawn and Benny safe, I have to do the project, even though it’ll mean that my memories, plus my personality, will be erased forever.’_

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and there was no way that I could get out of this. Yes, I was terrified of losing my real self, but in a way, this was also happening because the group had been excluding me and treating me like I didn’t exist  _so much_ . It hurt, it hurt  _a lot_ , and the pain would only go away when I underwent the project, that much I was sure.

*****

??’s POV:

It was cold and my right hind leg was hurting badly. I don’t know how I got here, how I got hurt, or even my own name, but what I did know, I needed help and badly. I struggled through the snow of the forest, mewling every now and then with the hope that someone would hear me, and come to my aid before something bigger and meaner found me instead.

It was slow going for me, due to my injury, but I needed to keep going, and I didn’t want to get eaten, not – not until I found what I was missing, whatever that was.

*****

“Whoa!” I yelped as I tumbled down a hillside and landed in a snow drift, getting buried in the snow, and I struggled to get back out, mewling as loudly as I could. I eventually managed to poke my head out, and looked around, unable to see anything but snow-covered trees, there weren’t even any birds and I was starving.

_‘_ _I’m going to die,’_ I thought, figuring that I should just bury myself back in the snow,  _‘I’m going to die all alone.’_

I was all set to bury myself back in the snow, when the faint sound of someone or something walking through the snow, and I decided to take a leap of faith by doing something other then meowing, I decided to use my voice.

“Help!” I cried, struggling out of the snow despite the pain. “Help, please help!” And much to my relief, whoever was walking around, heard me and headed in my direction. “Help!”

I kept crying out for help as someone hurried through the trees and – the person was a snake woman!

I was surprised and mewled a little fearfully as she came closer. “You…you…”

“Don’t worry,” said the snake woman with a kind smile, crouching down in front of me, “I won’t hurt you, sweetie.” She saw that I was injured. “Oh, you poor thing. What happened?”

“I hurt my leg,” I admitted, deciding that this snake woman wasn’t going to hurt me since she hadn’t immediately attacked when she saw me. “I don’t know how I ended up here or how I hurt myself, but I did.”

The snake woman cooed. “Oh dear, I’ll take care of you,” she said, scooping me into her arms, being careful with my injured leg. “My name is Cindy. Do you have a name?”

I shook my head. “I don’t remember my name,” I confessed. “I don’t even know where I’m from originally or where my family is.”

“Don’t worry, darling,” Cindy assured me, “I’ll take care of you.” And she carried me out of the woods.

*****

Cindy’s POV:

I hadn’t expected to find a baby tiger in the woods, and I probably wouldn’t have found the poor thing if it hadn’t been actually calling out for help. I didn’t find that this baby animal could talk too surprising, given that I was a walking, talking, snake woman, and I was living in a castle filled with all kinds of strange beings.

I didn’t know how the baby tiger, which looked to be about six to eight weeks old, would be received, but I was going to be taking care of it, no matter what anyone said.

*****

I was relieved when I did see my boyfriend, Benjamin, first and I told him about the baby tiger.

“I doubt I would've found it if it hadn't said a thing," I admitted. "It blended in with the snow so well."

"Said?" Benjamin asked in confusion.

I nodded. “Yes, this baby tiger can talk.” I looked at the dear thing that I’d wrapped in a blanket. “Where's your mamma gone?”

“I…I don't know,” the baby tiger admitted sadly.

“Well, Ben and I will be taking care of you until you get better,” I told the baby tiger, and the cute thing purred. “I’m going to see if someone can help me with the poor thing’s broken leg.”

Benjamin nodded. “Ok, just be careful, sweetie.”

“I will be.” I exchanged a kiss with him and I left, taking the baby tiger with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to guess who this white tiger is, share in the comments, and I might give you a virtual cookie if you're right. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: I MEET JASMINE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time to see what Cindy will do to help the baby tiger and to find out what's going on with Delta. Onward!

**CHAPTER SIX: I MEET JASMINE!**

*****

Cindy’s POV:

I headed to the infirmary to see if there was anyone there who could help and I did see Mikan, but before I could inquire, Junko, of all humans, showed up, and I couldn’t help but hiss a little when I saw the pink-haired terror.

_‘The Cursed God doesn’t even like her,’_ I thought, holding the baby tiger protectively. _‘Why he revived her, I’ll_ never _understand.’_ As far as I was concerned, Junko was the bane of everyone’s existence in the castle, and her near-constant talk about despair was just _really_ annoying. She also had one of the writers, Delta, locked up in a cell for her _project_ , and I was one of the few that got to bring Delta her meals these past weeks, which I suspect was the only contact she was getting lately.

Junko spotted the fur baby in my arms and she scoffed. “Ugh, you _seriously_ wanted to bring a mangy feline here?”

“The leg's broken," I argued. "I wasn't about to just let it die there."

The Ultimate Despair rolled her eyes. "Fine, just be sure to get rid of it once it's healed. We already have several monsters here. We don't need another one." And she stalked out of the infirmary.

I was relieved to hear this, the baby tiger was relieved to hear this, and so was Mikan.

"I-I may not be a veterinarian," she told me. "But I-I think I could apply some nursing techniques to help."

"That'd be wonderful," I said, smiling.

*****

Mikan’s POV:

Over the next few days, Cindy and I worked close alongside one another to heal the baby cub. We discovered that it was a female bengal tiger, who explained that she had no name as she couldn’t recall having one or even how she ended up the forest with her broken leg in the first place.

“Would you like us to give you a name?” I asked, and she nodded eagerly.

I was excited, as was Cindy, and we went over books of baby names to decide on one, but it wasn’t easy. There were so many to choose from! And it wasn’t until I started drinking tea that I came up with a suitable name.

*****

I’d been having trouble sleeping lately, partly due to a strange dream that I’d been having about the writer I’d been treated for a broken ankle until recently disappearing into a tunnel of pink sugar magic, Rene getting nabbed, and me having make out sessions with this handsome flirt named Captain Jack Harkness, who’d been turned pink when I injected a poison into him that’d been meant for someone else.

I don’t know how he was alive after that, but that was the only part of the dream I’d been enjoying…until recently.

My anxiety acting up, largely because of the upcoming Izuru Kamukura project that Junko was taking her sweet time getting ready, and because of all of this, I was suffering from insomnia. To compensate with the lack of sleep, I began drinking jasmine tea.

And that was when it hit me. Jasmine would be a _perfect_ name for our fur baby!

*****

"Cindy!" I called out, catching up with the snake woman, and I was practically trembling with excitement. "Jasmine!"

Cindy's face turned to confusion. “What?”

"We'll call the tiger cub Jasmine!" I exclaimed excitedly.

The tiger cub heard this. "I like it!" And she smiled.

“Yay!” I was happy to hear this, and for the nextweek more, Jasmine spent extra time with Cindy and I behind Junko's back. And For the first time, I, the Ultimate Nurse felt as if I belonged somewhere and had a friend or two to keep me company.

Of course, I knew someone else who would probably love the company of Jasmine, and that was Delta. The poor girl was still waiting to become Izuru Kamukura 2.0, and I was sure that she wasn’t happy being locked up all the time.

I talked with Cindy, and we came to the decision that we need to cheer the poor writer up, and Jasmine would be the one to do it.

*****

Delta’s POV:

It’d been  _weeks_ since I’d been kidnapped by Junko and brought to the Cursed God’s castle to take part in the Izuru Kamukura project, and that was purely because Junko was holding Dawn and Benny prisoner in order to blackmail me into agreeing and behaving. That and the choker around my neck that would put me under mind control if I even  _thought_ about trying to escape.

During that time, I’d been relocated to an actual cell, which was made out of gold bars for some reason, and Rene, who was still apparently comatose, was in the cell next to me.

My ankle was fully healed thanks to Mikan’s nursing skills, and I’d been having this recurring dream where Alex and, what I guess was a Creepy pasta demon like C.P., were trying to rescue me, and I somehow ended up in Alice’s mindscape with two other Creepy pasta demons, and a few Dangaronpa characters. Plus Jack Harkness had arrived from my own mindscape, somehow, and was having make out sessions with Mikan.

Like I said, it was a strange dream that I kept having, and it’d had some funny moments, like the Ultimate Detective figuring out that in real life I was writing about sending med kits and other supplies to Alice’s mindscape.

I don’t know why I keep having this dream, but I was starting to think that it was a sign that I was going insane from the isolation. I was also suspecting that Junko was doing this to me on purpose, to get me to give into despair before going through with the project, and as much as I  wanted to say that I wasn't giving what that despair-obsessed….b-word I’d say if I felt comfortable saying it, which I didn’t, wanted …my boredom, depression, and anxiety were saying otherwise.

*****

“ _99 bottles of pop on the wall,_ ” I sang with a groan in my tone as I stared up at the ceiling. “ _99 bottles of pop._ ” I’d taken to singing to keep myself sane, but despite trying to convince myself otherwise, I figured that it was likely I’d been forgotten about once again.

_‘_ _How on-brand,’_ I thought and continued singing. “ _Take one down, pass it around, you've got 98 bottles of pop on the wall._ _"_

The only times I had any reassurance that people still knew I existed was when they arrived at my cell to bring me food, and only a few of them were actually willing to talk with me about stuff.

*****

“ _Fifty-eight bottles of pop on the wall, fifty-eight bottles of po-_ okay, who even came up with that song?!" I groaned one day.

Yeah,  the boredom was especially getting to me today and I figured that this must be what a prisoner on death row feels like, except the only thing being executed was my identity and I wasn't being told the date of said execution.

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of scurrying paws and I perked up. Was it a puppy, a kitty? Maybe a rabid raccoon? Honestly any sort of company seemed preferable to me at this point.

_‘_ _And_ that ****_is how you know you've hit rock bottom,’_ I thought, sighing.

"Go on, Jasmine," said the familiar voice of a certain snake lady.

"Cindy?" I whispered, surprised since I knew that it wasn’t time for my next meal, and so far Cindy hadn’t dare visit me when it wasn’t her turn.

_‘Who is Jasmine?’_ I wondered. _‘Why is Cindy telling her to go on?’_ And then out of nowhere, something white and fluffy slipped through the bars of my cell, and my jaw dropped. I was staring at a white bengal tiger cub, and I was guessing that this was Jasmine.

"Whoa…." Jasmine said.

_‘Wait…the tiger said?!’_ "You-you can talk?!" I stammered.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. Are you Delta?"

Still stunned, I nodded. Immediately Jasmine hopped up onto the bed and into my lap, much to my surprise.

This was a tiny fur baby being entrusted to me, but I certainly wasn't about to complain. There was only one issue, and that was how I was supposed to hide Jasmine from Miss Despair Bear.

For the time-being, however, I didn't have too much of a concern. This was the first time in weeks that I’d had had any sort of physical contact with a warm-blooded creature and I wasn't about to complain. In fact if I had any tears at all, they were tears of joy.

Carefully I laid on my cell bed with the warm tiger cub and I hugged her close.

Now the only thing I needed was a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is my fur baby from two RPGs that I'm involved with that are connected to OET. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT THE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see what Delta's fate shall be. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT THE?!**

*****

I lost rack of how long I was locked up in that cell, I couldn’t tell if time was moving fast or slow anymore, and the only thing that was keeping me somewhat sane was having Jasmine with me. For I had to stay on my feet to make sure that Junko didn’t find her in the cell with me, for I’d been told by Mikan that she’d made a promise to get rid of Jasmine when she was healed.

So far, I’d been successful in hiding Jasmine whenever someone, other then Cindy and Mikan, came to check on me, and yet, there was no telling when Junko was gonna perform this experiment. It was agonizing, which was likely what Junko wanted. But Jasmine managed to make things more bearable for me.

Jasmine had taken to calling me “Mama”, and I didn’t mind. I don’t know why, but it just seemed fitting and natural for some reason, and even Jasmine had to admit that she’d been feeling the same way ever since Cindy brought her to me.

Rene, who was still unconscious somehow, had been moved to a new area, I wasn't sure where, but now I had the cell to myself, and I still had Jasmine. And whenever it was Cindy’s turn to bring me food and water, she made sure to sneak extra food and water for Jasmine, so that way, we both were staying healthy, and without having Rene in the cell, I was able to start an exercise program of sorts, so I was starting to lose some weight.

However, when things became too unbearable, Mikan came and tranquilized me to sleep. It wasn't the most ideal solution for my ennui, but I know I can't be bored when I’m sleeping. Jasmine always keep me company. And I was starting to think that Junko seemed to have forgotten me.

Of course, now that I was thinking that, it would probably change when I least expect it, and knowing my luck sometimes, I was very likely going to be a visit from Junko when I least expected it.

*****

One day, when my guard was _definitely_ down, I was doing pushups with Jasmine perched on my back and giggling, when I heard the footsteps heading toward the cell. Now, I knew roughly when meals were brought to me, and since it’d only been two hours since breakfast had been delivered, Jasmine jumped off my back as I quickly got up.

And I was picking up Jasmine to hide her-

“ _Okay, time for you to – what the hell?!”_

I whirled around to see Miss Pigtails of Despair in full glory, and she was ticked.

"I told the snake b*h to get rid of that monster!"

Jasmine hissed at this. "You leave mama alone!"

"And it _talks_ too?” Junko was clearly surprised by this plot twist, but she wasn’t amused. “Well, isn't that just a bundle of barrels. Anyway, it's time. We've got everything set up. Just hand that rat over to me and I can… _deal_ with it."

I didn't need to be a genius to know what she meant by "dealt with."

"No!" I gasped, grasping onto the tiger protectively. "I'm not letting you kill my furbaby!"

Junko blinked and folded her arms. "Damn. Pretty ballsy of you, considering I still have your OCs held hostage." She then must’ve realized something, for she cackled in a way that made my blood run cold. "Looks like you're gonna have to do the trolley problem then, Deli! What's it gonna be? Your OCs or your furbaby?"

Hearing this, I gulped, going completely pale. Now For anyone who didn’t know, the trolley problem was a moral dilemma from the 1960s. It generally followed the idea that a trolley was hurdling down a track toward an intersection. On the side that it was going, there were five people tied to the track. But on the other was one person tied to the track. The one being asked the problem was at the lever, and they had to choose who dies. There was no getting out of someone dying. The choice was to either let the trolley kill the five people or switch the tracks so that the trolley kills the one person. And unfortunately, for me, I was currently facing it in real life. And I was stressing out, _BIG TIME_.

"I'll give you a hint," Junko rolled her eyes, seeing me fall prey to silence out of fear. "Right now the trolley's heading down towards your OCs. If you wanna flip the lever and give that rat to me, be my guest. Or you can let the OCs perish. Not that this'll matter after the project anyway. Like I said, you'll remember nothing!" And this made Junko cackle again.

"What…what do you mean I'll remember nothing?!" I blurted out of nowhere. Yes, I’d watched the _entire_ Despair Arc, the project had fallen out of my mind, especially in the fear of it all. I did _not_ do well under stress, and this was no exception.

The Ultimate Despair fell silent and then rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you this already?"

I just shrugged, partly stalling for time.

"Okay, fiiiiiiine-UH." Junko folded her arms. "When they first did this project, they had trouble putting every single g*n talent into this f*r's brain. So they had to get rid of all those useless emotions, memories, they even removed his entire personality."

My stomach churned. _Everything_ would be gone? Everything I knew would be taken from me?!

"Honestly it was an improvement," Junko smirked as she checked out her nails. "With him feeling as bored as I am all the g*m time, I got him to watch me and my sister force those idiots on the Hope's Peak student council to slaughter each other and watch all of those reserve course students off themselves in one whole go. It was kind of a work of art."

"That's not art! That's murder!" I gasped. "How can you go around murdering people and not even caring about who it is you murder?"

Junko just shrugged. "I'm bored, that's how. Also you really _should_ be thankful that I got you for this opportunity. I could've killed you, but I decided to make you a component in this new world that's coming. Once the barrier's down, the world's gonna fall to chaos, and with chaos comes complete and total despair!"

Another flash of cold ran through me. "C-chaos?"

"Oh yeah, totally," Junko smirked. "It's the only reason I agreed to work with Cursey to begin with. He promised me a whole section of the world dedicated to despair. I _was_ hoping for another world, but he's a stubborn b*. Said that it'd make Mysty cry or some s*. I gotta admit; for as powerful as she is, she's honestly a whiny little b*."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I snapped.

"Oh come on. You and I both know it's true. Do you know how many times she's run off because she felt like people don't care about her? Oh boo-f*king-hoo. What a crybaby-"

All of a sudden, Junko froze mid-sentence as a flash of light surrounded myself and Jasmine.

"What's happening, mama?" Jasmine trembled.

"I don't know,” I admitted as the light slowly enveloped us both, and we disappeared.

*****

The light around us shifted colors multiple times until we finally landed somewhere surrounded by shadows. And that was when we heard voices.

_"H-huh?! You're…they weren't…!"_

_"Mystic_?!”

I had no idea of where Jasmine and I had ended up, or how Mystic could be here, seeing how I thought she was still stuck in that tree back at the summer camp, but one thing was for sure – if we were here, then it wasn’t good.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…that was unexpected. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Delta's having doubts of being rescued, due to how things have been going within the group, and you can't really blame her for feeling like that, right? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
